


A Golden Hart

by DeathRae83



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRae83/pseuds/DeathRae83
Summary: Gang life is not for the faint of heart. Full of rivalries and violence. That's why if you met Patton, you would never believe he was in one.Patton Hart is the only son of the two leaders of the Hart gang, and he's an omega. A disappointment and let down for his Alpha father for sure. Only Alphas or an Alpha and Omega partnership could lead a gang. So,  Patton's parents decided the next alpha below them could take over after they were through.However, what would they do with Patton? He hardly participated in any gang business. What would they do with their little omega?His parents decided he was useless to the gang, until he wasn't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. The Deal

Patton was outside, polishing his new motorcycle he had just gotten for his 18th birthday and trying to keep his blonde curls out of his eyes, when his mother called him inside. She sat him down on the couch, across from where her and Patton's father were sitting. The room was tense.

"What's up? What's going on?" Patton asked, confused on his parent's serious expressions. His father stood up and stared out the window, a habit when delivering bad or serious news related to the gang.

"You know about our rivalry with the Prince gang, right?" He asks.

"Of course dad. Why? Is it finally over?" Patton asked, perking up. He never understood the concept of a rivalry. Why not just forgive and forget? Patton was never one to hold grudges.

"Yes. It is. Under one condition." His father says. Patton could see his mothers face drop to one of sadness.

"What is it?" Patton asked. "Money? Weapons?"

"While those options were thrown around, no. The condition is... you will become the mate of the current leader's twin sons. Remus and Roman."

"M-mate?" Patton asked, his stomach twisting in knots. He heard rumors of the alpha twins. One nice and caring, the other rude and reckless. "For both of them?"

"Yes, they agreed to share you. You move out of here and in with them in a week." He said firmly.

Patton looked down at his hands on his lap, and he felt the couch dip beside him. His mother.

"I know it's a lot to take in sweetie, but I'm sure you'll be comfortable there. And I'm always a call away." She said, putting on a smile and wrapping her arms around him.

"But mom... I haven't even had my first heat yet. I'm... scared..." Patton says.

"I know honey, but they'll take care of you when you are. Just remember what I've taught you, and if you have any questions you can call me, okay?" His mothers says.

"Will I really be a mate for BOTH of them?" Patton asks.

"Yes honey. You know it's not that uncommon of a practice." His mom says.

"But, I don't know them. What if I don't love them?" He says, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Love hardly has anything to do with it. This is for the GANG, and you WILL do it." His father cuts in. Patton knew better than to argue with his father, and stays silent.

His father heads to the garage and his mom rubs his back for a moment, before getting up and going into the kitchen.

Patton sat there alone for awhile. He couldn't believe this was happening. He doesn't get to choose his own mate?

He takes out his phone and texts his best friend Logan.

Patton: Meet me at the park in 10?  
Logan: Sure. Any reason why?  
Patton: I'll tell you when we get there.

Patton got up and on the bike he was just happily polishing a few minutes ago. He revved up the engine and was soon riding down the rode.


	2. Move In Day

When he got to the park he already saw Logan sitting under their usual tree, waiting. Logan is his childhood friend. The kind of friend you can tell anything to.

Logan is a fairly built alpha. Easily a foot taller than Patton, with brown hair and green eyes, leading many alphas to view Logan as weak, since his eyes show he has a recessive gene. Alphas generally have dominant genes, whereas omegas generally have recessive.

Patton sat next to him, and didn't say anything for a moment. Just a comfortable silence between them.

"It's the gang..." Patton finally says.

"What about it?" Logan asks. He wasn't in a gang, but has had his fair share of fights.

"My parents... they've made an arrangement with the Prince gang." Patton says.

"Your rival? What is this arrangement?" Logan asked. He was concerned to see his friend so distraught.

"The rivalry is over, but I'm going to be Roman and Remus' mate..." Patton said.

Logan was silent, taking it all in. He himself was an alpha, and had a secret crush on the omega. "I see..."

"I don't know what to do Logan. It's for the good of the gang, but I wanted to choose my own mate. What if I don't love them?" Patton says, feeling his throat close.

Logan's heart hurt at hearing his crush's voice crack. "We could... run away. I mean, I have saved up a lot of money from my construction occupation. We could wait until night and-"

"No Logan." Patton interrupts. "We can't just leave. Your family needs you, and my gang, my family, needs me. I just feel trapped. Like I have no control over the situation." He finishes. Logan nods, trying to hide his sadness from the already sad omega. He needed to be strong for him.

"Promise me we'll still be friends, even though I'll have two alpha mates?" Patton asks quietly.

"Of course Patton. What kind of person would I be if I stopped being your companion just because you're being FORCED to be someone else's mate? I will always be here for you." Logan says.

Patton lays his head on Logan's shoulder, "Thank you Logie." Patton said, using the childhood nickname he gave him. Logan couldn't deny the flutter he felt in his chest.

"Of course Pattycake." Logan says, using his own childhood nickname for Patton.

\-----

Patton didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he awoke the sun was setting, and Logan's arm was wrapped around him in a protective half-embrace.

Patton gently shook him. "Logan. Logan we fell asleep."

Logan groaned. "Five more minutes..."

Patton giggles. "Nope. Right now, silly."

Logan opened one eye and stuck out his tongue, causing Patton to laugh. God Logan would never get tired of that laugh.

"I better get home. I probably missed dinner, and mom will be wondering where I am. An omega like me can't be out after dark." Patton said, using the words of his mother half-heartily.

Logan frowns. All he wanted to do was protect the little omega. "Right. Yes. I will talk to you later."

"Definitely." Patton said, and he parted from him, leaving Logan sitting alone under the tree, his warmth gone. Once Patton was out of sight, Logan pulled his knees up to his chest and wept.

\-----

By the time Patton got home, the sun had finished setting. He got an earful from his mom, but was not in any trouble. His father was out doing "gang business." Which meant who-knows-what. Patton never took part in gang business. You could hardly call him a member.

Patton felt his phone vibrate and took it out, hoping Logan had texted him. However, the number was not in his contacts.

???: Hello? Is this Patton Hart?  
Patton: Yes... who is this?  
???: It's Roman. Roman Prince. Your father gave me your number, and I thought we could talk before you move in.

Patton's heart dropped again. Couldn't he just enjoy his last week at home?

Patton: Oh, it's you. Yeah, we can do that. It would make me feel better about moving in with two strangers...  
Roman: Yeah, Sorry about that. I tried to suggest something else, but once you came up, Remus wouldn't accept anything else, especially once your father showed him a picture of you. I agreed to share you so I could some-what protect you from him. Rest assured you will be safe when I'm around.

Patton smiled a little. At least Roman seemed decent.

Patton: Thank you. You're very kind.  
Roman: Thank you in return, although some would say it'll be my downfall.  
Patton: Nonsense. I see kindness as a valuable trait.  
Roman: Sadly, not in a gang.

Patton and Roman texted for a couple minutes. Patton felt better knowing Roman more, but still didn't want to move out.

Then Patton got a texted from another unknown number, and Patton had a feeling he knew who it was.

???: Hey babe!  
Patton: I'm sorry, who is this?  
???: Its Remus, your new alpha! Well... ONE of your new alphas. Rest assured the better one.  
Patton: Oh... hello.  
Remus: Is that anyway to greet your new mate? I was expecting something a little more grateful! Because of us the rivalry of our two gangs will be over!  
Patton: Yes I know. It's wonderful.  
Remus: And I cant wait to tear into you. I've been informed by your mother that you haven't had your first heat yet, but don't worry, I'll fix that.

Patton shivered and continued a halfhearted conversation. Mainly Remus just making inappropriate comments about Patton or his body. The horny bastard.

By the time Remus finished his tangent it was time for Patton to sleep. He wanted to hang out more with Logan tomorrow and, as Logan would say, "You need optimal sleep in order to properly handle the day." Thinking of Logan helped Patton drift into a pleasant sleep.

\-----

The week seemed the pass by so quickly. Patton hung out with Logan as much as possible. Although they both promised to keep hanging out, Patton had a feeling Remus was possessive and the jealous type.

Logan experienced multiple moments where he almost revealed his feelings for Patton, but of course decided against it. He knew it would only lead to trouble for himself, and sadness for Patton.

Patton also texted with Roman and Remus more. It was more-or-less the same as the first time.

Soon, too soon, it was the day Patton was moving out. He felt a terrible dread in the pit of his stomach as his mom and dad helped him put his things in the moving vans. The twins had sent over two so Patton could properly move all of his things at once.

His mother gave him a big hug, and his dad a firm handshake. He saw tears forming in his mom's eyes, but his dad had a look on his face. Like he was proud of something.

Finally everything was packed and Patton got on his bike, ready to follow the moving vans to his new prison... I mean home.

When he got to the twin's house he was in awe at how nice it looked. Two stories with a nice picket fence. The other gang members' and his own parents' houses were more beat up looking.

Roman came out the door quickly smiling, followed by a smirking Remus. The twins looked identical aside from the mustache on the smirking one's face. Same brown hair and brown eyes, although Remus did appear to have a dyed streak of grey in his hair.

"Hi Patton. It's so nice to finally meet you." Roman said and stuck out his hand. As Patton put on a small smile and shook his hand, Remus crept up behind him and squeezed his ass, causing Patton to jump. "You're so cute and... innocent." He says.

"Th-Thank you." Patton shakily got out. Roman gave Remus a look before leading Patton into the house.

It was about as nice looking on the inside as the outside. No fancy statues like a rich person would have, but definitely comfortable and wealthy feeling.

"You just sit right here on the couch and try to make yourself comfortable. Remus and I will carry all your stuff to your room for you. Is that okay?" Roman asked.

"Yes. Of course." Patton said.

Them both being alphas meant they were both strong, and with the help of the movers they got all the stuff to Patton's room rather quickly.

Soon all the stuff was in Patton's room, the trucks left, and Patton was alone with the twins.

"I'm gonna go start unpacking." Patton said and rather quickly went to his room. He could hear Remus complain behind him, but ignored it.

Once Patton got into the room he closed the door and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He would be fine. His mother said so. It didn't matter if he loved them or not, this was happening.

The room was rather basic. White walls and wooden floor. Patton guesses that's where his rather good decorating skills would come in handy.

He felt the bare mattress. Squishy. He tackled the mattress first, putting on a sheet and covers and a duvet, finishing it off with fluffy pillows and a few stuffed animals he would be trying to hide from Remus.

Then, with a little trouble, he rearranged the furniture in his room to his liking. Roman came up and asked if he was alright, which he assured him he was and that he didn't need any help. He started folding and putting his close in his dresser. Lots of bright colors and soft pastels. Hardly anything dark. That's just what Patton likes best.

He had two nightstands and a desk. He appreciated the desk, as he had not had one before and things were cluttering up the bookshelf, which was moved here too. He began putting his books away and sorting out his knickknacks on the other tables.

He keeps unpacking and unpacking so he wouldn't have to face the twins, but he eventually finished. He sat on his bed and looked down at his phone. No messages. No missed calls. Nothing from Logan. He hadn't seen or talked to him all day.

He heard a soft knock at his door.

"We're having dinner now. Remus would prefer if you came down and ate with us, but if you'd rather eat in here, I can bring up your food." Roman says from behind the closed door.

Patton swallows and stands up, going over and opening the door. "I'll have dinner with you. It's the least I can door after staying away all day." Patton says.

Roman gives a small smile and leads Patton to the dining room. No an extremely long table like Patton was half-expecting.

He sat across the table from Remus, who had already begun digging into his food. Roman sat next to Patton.

"How come you get to sit next to him?" Remus asks Roman.

"Because you'll just get food all over him. You slob." Roman says.

"Well you can't keep him from me. He's my omega too." Remus says. Patton slightly flinches and Roman lays a comforting hand on Patton's knee.

Remus takes a deep breath in through his nose. "Damn. I don't know what smells better, the food or you." He says, looking at Patton. Patton blushes and looks down. He takes Roman's hand tightly in his own, needing something to keep him grounded. He was very uncomfortable.

\-----

Patton didn't end up eating much, and asked to be excused early. He had a feeling Remus wouldn't ease up on the sexual comments until he got to have sex with him, and that made Patton's stomach turn.

Patton went back up to his room and got out his phone, texting Logan.

Patton: Hey

Patton waited 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Half an hour. No response. He sighs and gives up, getting under his blanket and tossing and turning until he fell asleep.


	3. Unwanted Heat

A couple of days went by and Patton was getting more and more pressured by Remus to have sex. Roman was always nearby and told Remus to "Cool it! He just got here!"

Logan hasn't responded to Patton either. He doesn't know what to say. His crush is gone and he's heartbroken. He's been crying in his room on and off these past couple days, and just can't bring himself to text Patton back.

Patton had been feeling off all day. He's gotten a little more comfortable in the house, but something felt weird. He was in his room now, absentmindedly moving things around. When he finally looks at what he's been doing, he gasps as he looks at the nest-like structure he had made on his bed out of blankets and pillows. He knew what this meant.

"No no no. I can't have my heat. I don't want to have my heat. Not now. If Remus finds out he'll..." Patton trails off, not wanting to say it. "And it'll be my first heat. What's going to happen?" Patton says and puts his head in his hands. "No no no..."

He takes out his phone and texts Roman.

Patton: Roman, I need your help.  
Roman: What? Really? Do you need me to come to you?  
Patton: No. I need you to keep Remus away from me. I think... I think my first heat is coming.  
Roman: Oh no. Oh gosh. I'll do my best Patton, but he's always been stronger than me.  
Patton: I'm scared Roman.  
Roman: I know. Like I said, I will do all I can.

Patton didn't respond. He checked his door, but there was no lock. He swallowed thickly.

\-----

By nightfall Patton's heat had properly started. He was wrapped in his nest, whimpering and whining. Neither Roman nor Remus were home yet. Busy with gang business. Roman asked him if he wanted him to come home and take care of him, but Patton declined.

Patton sneaked into Roman's room and snatched one of Roman's dirty shirts, smelling it deeply. He went back to his nest with the shirt and a glass of water. He cuddled close to the shirt.

He felt so different than anything he had felt before. He felt hot, but also cold. He felt tingly, and his mind felt cloudy; hazy. Different symptoms came and went like headaches and the shakes, but one thing remained. His painfully erect cock.

He tried pleasuring himself, but that only gave him mere minutes of relief before he was hard again.

His heart dropped and his cock twitched as he heard a motorcycle pull into the garage. The door opened and shut.

"It's me Patton. I'm home." They say, and Patton recognizes the voice as Roman's. And he hears him let out a small "oof."

He hears his footsteps nearing his door.

"Patton, your scent is so strong all over the house. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep Remus away from you." Roman said.

He was struggling himself as well. Trying to keep his alpha urges under control. But most of all, trying to keep his own rut from starting.

"Roman please... help me." Patton said, reaching out his arms. He could smell Roman's scent growing stronger and stronger.

"Patton... I can't. Or, I shouldn't. You've only just gotten here. I... I respect you too much to do that." Roman says, visibly struggling, "I-I can't!" Roman shouts and runs to his room.

Patton whines and breaths in the scent of Roman's shirt. Then he heard a second motorcycle pull into the garage, and his eyes went wide. It was Remus.

"No. Oh god no." Patton says.

He heard the door open. There was a moment of pure silence, then rapid footsteps coming closer to his room.

Patton's door was flung open and Remus' scent wafted into the room, causing Patton's cock to start leaking and he whimpered.

"Jesus Patton, how long have you been here like this? You could have called and I would have come home. Can't have my little sex toy suffering like this." Remus says and walks over to Patton's nest, ruffling his hair.

Patton's eyes were wide with fear, but he couldn't control the words that came from his mouth. "Remus... please... I need..." Patton couldn't finish his sentence before Remus connected their lips, rough and messy.

Patton's hands were shaking as he tugged on Remus' shirt, pulling him closer.

"You're so hot. So needy for me. I'm going to enjoy knotting in you." Remus said.

The word "knotting" brought Patton a little bit back to his senses.

"N-No, Remus please. No, I d-don't... I don't want this." Patton says, moving his face to avoid Remus' kisses.

"Sweetie you say that, but your body's saying something different. You'll get into it after we begin, don't worry." Remus smirks, and starts kissing Patton's neck.

Patton struggled, but the alpha was much stronger than him.

"No. No no, please Remus. N-not today please."

Remus growled in his ear, "You're mine. Not anyone else's. Not Logan's. Mine."

"H-how did you find out about Logan?" Patton asked, terrified.

"You thought I wouldn't know? I've been watching you closely since the deal was made. I've seen the way he looks at you, but you're mine." Remus says and begins biting at Patton's neck. Patton was confused and scared.

"No Remus. Please don't..."

"MINE!" Remus growls, sounding feral, and sinks his teeth into Patton's shoulder. Patton yelps out, and he comes hard in his pants.

"Look at you. You've already came. I'll bet you'll be ready again in half a minute." Remus says and smirks, pinning Patton down.

Patton shakes his head rapidly. "No! Roman, help!" He shouts. There's a moment, and Patton's door opens again. Roman's eyes go wide.

"Remus, leave the poor thing alone! You're scaring him!" Roman says.

"He's my omega, I can do whatever I want!" Remus retorts.

"He's OUR omega. Why don't you go jerk off in your room!?"

"Why don't you go get hit by a car!?"

"Why don't you take a fucking bath!?"

Remus snarled. "I'm going to go for a ride. But I want him when I get back." Remus says and slams the door behind him. Soon they both hear his motorcycle drive away.

Roman sat down at the edge of Patton's bed. "I'm... sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry he... marked you. I was... taking care of something in my room and, didn't hear him come in." Roman apologized.

"Roman..." Patton said and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing. Roman held him and rubbed his back.

Before long Roman became aware of how hard Patton still was.

"Roman, please, fuck me. Mark me. I don't want to be only Remus'. I want you too. I only want you." Patton says, pleadingly.

Roman gently laid Patton on his back on the bed. "A-Are you sure?" Roman asks.

"I'm sure Roman. Please, help me." Patton says.

Roman gently places his lips on Patton's, and when he feels Patton starts kissing back, he starts kissing him properly.

He straddles Patton, and his own hard on returns.

"Patton... you're so amazing... so sweet." He says between kisses.

Patton whimpers, "I need more."

Roman nods and moves his kisses to his neck. Kissing Remus' mark, and then moves his kisses to Patton's other shoulder, paying close attention to a particular spot, and Patton moaned.

"Right there! Kiss me right there!" Patton said, his voice raising in volume. "Mark me! Make me yours!"

Roman licks over his shoulder, and sinks his teeth into it, gently at first.

"Harder! I need it harder. Bite me harder!" Patton moans out.

Roman slowly bites harder, and when Patton moans loudly he smirks. He finally stops once he tastes metal. Patton is a panting mess under him.

"Roman. Need you inside me. Want you to knot in me." Patton gasps out.

"P-Patton? Are you sure?" Roman stutters out, surprised.

"I'm so sure. I've never been so sure of anything before. Oh god need you Roman." Patton says as he bucks his hips up in the air, trying to get some sort of friction.

"Okay Patton. I'll knot in you." Roman says. First things first he reached into his back pocket and pulled a condom out. He pulls down Patton's pants and sees how drenched his boxers are. "Jesus Patton.." slips out of his lips and Patton smiles slightly and blushes.

Roman takes off Patton's shirt, then his own before his own pants, both the men now in their boxers.

Roman rummages around his pants he had just taken off, until he finds the lube that was in his back pocket, and squirts some on his fingers.

"Are you 100% sure?" Roman asks, looking Patton in the eyes.

Patton stairs back passionately. "Yes alpha."

Roman pushes a finger into Patton's entrance, it sliding in easily thanks to Patton's slick. Patton moans loudly, babbling out mixes between "Roman" and "more".

He adds another finger and begins properly stretching him open. He doesn't want to hurt the small omega.

Once he hopes he's properly stretched he puts on the condom and begins slicking up his cock.

"P-please start gentle. It's m-my first time you know..." Patton says, his face turning red.

"I know..... it's actually my first time too." Roman says, and a blush makes its way across his own face.

Before Patton can respond Roman starts pushing into him. He moans and feels the pain of the stretch. He bucks his hips up unintentionally, and takes in more of him, yelping.

"You okay Patton?" Roman asks, leaning down and wrapping his arms around him.

Patton nods, "Y-yes. It's just... so much. It hurts." He says as tears well up in his eyes.

Roman wipes them away, and kisses his cheek. "I know. If you want to stop we can, but if we keep going it'll stop hurting, I promise." Roman says. He's done some research once he found out he would have a mate.

Patton takes a moment. "Okay. You can move now."

Roman nods and pushes in more. Patton inhales sharply, but when Roman stops Patton tells him to keep going.

Soon their hips are flush together and Roman groans as Patton is panting.

"It feels... good." Patton says. Roman smiles and gives Patton a gentle kiss before slowly beginning to thrust inside of him.

Patton starts moaning and clings tightly to Roman, wrapping his arms and legs around him. As Roman speeds up Patton digs his nails into Roman's back, leaving red streaks that Roman will surely feel proud of later.

"Ah, ah, Roman, you feel so good!" Patton says and moans, arching his back. "F-faster, please!" Patton begged.

Roman grunted and became more turned on with every sound Patton made. "Fuck omega. You're so tight. So good just for me." Roman says and begins to thrust not just fast but also hard.

"O-oh my! A-Alpha right there! Sh-shoot! I feel something. Something different. Like something is building up inside me." Patton says, his panting increasing and moans growing louder.

"I... I feel it too. I think I know what it is, shit. Just let it out when you need to, fuck, it's okay. I've got you." Roman says.

"Ah, a-Ah, ROMAN!" Patton shouts out as his eyes squeeze shut, he arches his back, and his vision turns white behind his eyelids. Ecstasy and bliss fill his senses and for a moment, he can't breath. Stars swirl through his eyes and he feels his entire body tense. Soon it all flows out of him in a releasing sensation and he goes slightly limp, trying to regain his breath.

Just the mere sight of seeing Patton experience his climax and come for the first time sends Roman over his edge and as his knot forms he pushes it inside of Patton, effectively locking them together, and he releases inside him, the condom catching it.

Patton makes a few more moans and whimpers as he feels Roman push his knot inside of him and spill his seed. Roman carefully picks Patton up and positions them so Patton is laying on top of him, and finds a blanket to cover them.

"Th-thank you for wearing a condom." Patton said and cuddled up to Roman. He felt a bit conflicted now that his mind was less foggy. That whole experience, it was wonderful, but it didn't feel quite right. Like there was less love and more sex, and he felt like love is the most important factor in a relationship. Never-the-less he knew this was what he was going to have to do to get through his heat, whether he liked it or not...

Patton pushes his thoughts aside and as Roman holds him tight, he falls asleep.


End file.
